vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Luo Tianyi
Luo Tianyi (洛天依) is the name of the grand winning entry of the "Vocaloid: China" contest, a contest held for choosing the design of the first Chinese Vocaloid. She is being developed by Bplats/Shanghai He Nian and Yamaha. The design was originally drawn by MOTH but was refined and redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. The voicer is said to be a young female Otaku well known amongst the Otaku fandom known as Shan Xin. She is part of a cast of characters involved in Vocaloid: China. Her release date is July 12th, 2012. About A contest titles "Vocaloid: China" was held to determine the design of the first Chinese Vocaloid which ended on Jan 3rd 2012. On the 17/01/2012, the winner was revealed in Shanghai. She was the top ranked design of the 5 winning enteries in the contest.link *Inital Demo. Her finalised design was revealed on March 22, 2012. A release date of June 12, 2012 was given back in the early Vocaloid 3 days, but this was eventually pushed back to July 12th, 2012. On April 2, 2012, Shan Xin mentioned that she had just finished her second day of recording the voicebank. She also mentioned that she had done an interview with Japanese reporters.link On the 5th of April 2012, she reported that she finished recording. According to her report she recorded in the 'Japanese way', which led to a fan asking if it would be a Japanese or Chinese voicebank. Shan Xin responded by stating to wait for the announcement.link An animation for her has also been made.link On June 5th the first animation was updated, featuring other Japanese (and in the case of SeeU the Korean and Japanese Vocaloid) Vocaloids for the Vocaloid3 engine, Yuezheng Ling also makes an appearance. The PV now also has a singing vocal demo and the words "to be continued" at the end. *Promotional Video On June 6th the full song that appeared in the promotional video was released. Demos *Step On Your Heart YouTube Broadcast *Second Demo Song YouTube Broadcast *Third Demo Song YouTube Broadcast *Fourth Demo Song YouTube Broadcast *Fifth Demo Song YouTube Broadcast *Sixth Demo Song YouTube Broadcast *Seventh Demo Song YouTube Broadcast *Eighth Demo Song YouTube Broadcast Later, it was revealed that Luo will also have a Japanese voicbank that will be released in October. Also, it was announced that a series of OVAs will be released. These OVAs will tell her story. Marketing As with Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki she is a fan-designed Vocaloid made for fans of Vocaloid. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a fully animated 30 second preview featuring Luo Tianyi. Production was handled by Severn Stone studio, and was shown on May 15 at CFO3, the full video is now availible. Figurines Luofigurine.png|Luo's figurine that will be in the deluxe version of her voicebank. Luo Tianyi SD figurine.jpg|SD figurine of Luo. A figurine of her appeared in the Yamaha Vocaloid shop as part of the promotions for her, it is going to be issued with the Deluxe version of her software. Another figurine has also appeared since. Anime Luo will become the first Vocaloid to be featured in her own animation series. The series will be released as a OVA set. Voicebank Library Luo Tianyi; Chinese She will be able to sing in Chinese, thus making her the first Vocaloid capable of singing Chinese. Luo Tianyi; Japanese A Japanese voicebank will be produced for her and released after her Chinese one. Trivia *Her original name was Yayin Gongyu (雅音宫羽), however, this was dropped because of the fact it was written in a Japanese name style instead of Chinese one. *The name Luo may come from the last name of a goddess (Luoshen, 洛神) that appeared in ancient Chinese legends, the goddess plays music and is considered as one of the goddesses of music in China. Tian (天) means Tianlai (天籁) that is sounds from nature, used in Chinese to describe the most beautiful voices. Yi(依) is short for Yiren (伊人) that means fair lady in ancient Chinese. *According to her official profile, she is an angel who came to the human world with the task of bringing music to the world. She is very empathetic and while she does not communicate well with humans, she can connect to their feelings. *Luo Tianyi's design felt "familiar" to some fans. *Hidekaz Himaruya, the author of Hetalia Axis Powers, made a blog entry with fanart of her Yayin Gongyu design.link *The name of the creature next to Luo Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿) and is described as a fairy of music. She is 10 years old and 30cm tall.link Gallery References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Chinese Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids